Ginyu's Birthday
by Icenectar
Summary: It's the captain's birthday and has everyone forgotten about it? Well, yes. But don't worry, Ginyu. The Ginyu Force is going to put together the best birthday surprise you've ever had! Characters copyrighted Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, and Funimation.


Jeice yawned as he ran a hand through his white hair. He glanced at the Andromeda's Beauties pin-up calendar then stared at the date with his mouth wide open.

"Blimey! It's the Capn's birthday!" he exclaimed as he searched through his belongings. "And I haven't got a gift! Guldo!"

Guldo poked his round toad-like head around the door frame. He focused his opposing eyes on Jeice then cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked and Jeice pointed to the calendar.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Guldo thought for a moment then glanced at his polished shoes.

"I'm on clean up duty, aren't I?"

"No. Today is special," Jeice prompted and Guldo looked hopeful.

"Movie night?"

"That's next week."

"Does it have to do with the kitchen?"

"It has to do with the captain."

"The captain, huh?"

Guldo thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't think of anything," he replied.

"It's the captain's birthday," Jeice said then folded his arms. "I don't suppose you've gotten him anything."

"I....no. Sorry. I haven't."

"We should put on a show for him," Recoome said and Jeice looked at him.

"What kind of show? And have you finished washing the ship like the captain asked you to?" Jeice asked and Recoome set his enormous body on the floor to think.

"I could freeze something for him," Guldo said helpfully.

"Where's Burter? He should contribute too."

"He's with the captain."

"We should talk to him then." Jeice thought for a moment then added: "Without the captain knowing."

"But how?" Guldo asked.

"Recoome, go talk to the captain."

"All right," Recoome said and stood up. He turned to leave then turned back to face Jeice.

"Uh...what should I say to him?"

"Think of something."

"Okay."

"That show idea of his was a pretty good one," Guldo commented. "And I could still freeze something for the captain."

"But what?" Jeice inquired and Guldo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"We've got to find out what the captain would really like."

"A promotion?"

"Who wouldn't? But I don't think Frieza is ready to give up either of his top men for our captain. Nice of you to drop by, Burter. We've got a bit of a problem," Jeice said as the blue-skinned alien entered the room.

"What's Recoome done now?" he asked and Jeice laughed slightly.

"No. Nothing like that. Do you know what day it is?"

"The captain's birthday. He told me. He says it's terrible of his own outfit to not remember his birthday."

"We haven't forgotten."

"Actually, we did," Guldo said and Jeice coughed awkwardly.

"It slipped our minds but now we're trying to rectify the situation. What does he want?" Jeice asked.

"Who? The captain?" Burter asked and Jeice nodded his head.

"What does he want for his birthday?"

"A promotion."

"We can't give him that."

"You asked what he wanted and I told you. So what else do you want?"

"I think we should give him something special, but I don't know what."

Burter thought for a moment as Recoome walked back up to them with an odd grin on his face. Jeice watched him for a moment then glanced at Burter.

"I'm going back to work. You'd better do your tasks as well before the captain checks up on you. You don't want to be put on clean-up duty again, do you, Guldo?" he asked as he walked out of the room.

"What's going on, Recoome? You've got the look on your face that you get whenever they serve Harnezan Surprise," Jeice said.

"I know what we can do," Recoome said as he grinned widely. "We can put on a show for the captain."

"What kind of show?"

"We all can show the captain how much we appreciate him."

"Well it's not a promotion, but I guess it'll have to do."

"I could make a promotion," Guldo suggested. "He'd have it for as long as he wanted it...at least until it melted."

"That's a great idea, Guldo! We'll get started on it right away. Come on we've got some field practice to do."

"I thought we were getting something for the captain," Recoome said and Jeice glanced up at him.

"We are but we're going to get it out in the field so that he doesn't suspect anything."

"Oh."

"There's the rest of my crew. Boys, I'd like to tell you something," Ginyu said and Jeice stood at attention.

"Of course, Captain. What is it?" Jeice asked

"Are you aware of what day it is?"

"Tuesday?" Guldo asked and Ginyu nodded his head.

"Very good. Do you know the date?"

"The fifteenth?" Recoome asked.

"And do you know what's special about the fifteenth?" Ginyu asked.

"Trash day?" Guldo asked and Ginyu glared at him.

"No it is not trash day! All right then, since you don't know what day it is, I'm not going to tell you. How do you like that?"

"Well, if that's what you want, Captain, then we aren't going to argue with you, are we Guldo?"

"Of course not but does it have something to do with Frieza?" Guldo asked and Ginyu clenched his fists in anger.

"No it does not have to do with Frieza! Today is special for...personal reasons," Ginyu said and looked away.

"I see. Is this the day you had your first...rendezvous?" Jeice asked and Ginyu flushed.

"That's not what I meant! I was talking about my birthday if you must know!"

"Oh."

"That's all you can say? Just oh'?!"

"Right now, yes. I'm taking Guldo and Recoome out to do some field training. We mustn't forget who we're working for," Jeice said and Ginyu frowned.

"All right. Take your time. Nothing extremely important to do here."

"He's so disappointed," Guldo said as they walked away from Ginyu.

"He'll be really surprised when we actually give him something, then," Jeice said.

"I'm going to come up with a brand new stance just for today," Recoome said and Jeice patted his lower back, since he was too short to reach his shoulder.

"That's the spirit, Recoome. Let's get to work, huh"

Meanwhile, Captain Ginyu sat in his room brooding. He looked at the small pictograph of him and his force and sighed.

"I can't believe they forgot. I mean look at all we've been through and they don't even care about my birthday," he said as he sat hunched over, his horns nearly touching his knees.

"Pardon me, Captain," Burter said as he knocked on the open door. "Do you have the report for Lord Frieza?"

"Report? No, I haven't written it yet. I'll get to it now since there's nothing else for me to do."

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Come by in half an hour and I'll have the report done."

Burter left the captain alone and went off in search of the others. They weren't hard to find, for Recoome's hulking body was easy to pick out against the spattered grasslands. There were a few trees scattered haphazardly about, much in the same way a bag of marbles falls to the floor and he watched for a moment as Recoome jumped around like a wounded turkey.

"What is he doing?" Burter asked, once he had neared the group. Guldo glanced at him for a moment then went back to concentrating.

"He's preparing his gift for the captain. Have you come up with anything, yet?" Jeice asked.

"No. Can't we just give him a card or something?"

"Good idea. You make the card. How's it coming, Guldo?"

"He'll have his promotion soon," Guldo replied. I've got to make sure it stays good and frozen, though."

"I'm supposed to go back for his report in half an hour," Burter said and Jeice nodded his head.

"Good. That gives us plenty of time. Let's find something for the captain to eat, eh?" he asked as he touched his motion sensor that he wore over his left eye. It looked like half of a curious pair of green sunglasses and after he had straightened his belt, walked off.

Ginyu stared at the report he had been filing and sighed. What had he neglected doing? He felt that their uncaring response to his announcement of his birthday had something to do with his leadership capabilities. Had they revolted against him and put Jeice in charge? Granted, that Jeice was extremely loyal, but he also had a strong knowledge of military procedures. Was Jeice capable of surpassing him?

"Are you finished, Captain?" Burter asked and Ginyu looked up.

"What? Oh. No. No I don't have the report finished," Ginyu said.

"I have brought a message from Jeice."

He held out the paper and Ginyu took it. The message simply read: Sir, come outside. Ginyu crumpled the piece of paper up then walked outside where the Ginyu force had set up a small party table in honor of the captain's birthday. Recoome flipped high in the air and landed, posing in the pose he had finally decided on some few minutes earlier.

"Now come on, gents, let's let the captain catch his breath," Jeice said as Guldo offered Ginyu a seat.

"You didn't forget then?" Ginyu managed to ask and Jeice grinned.

"Now, captain, how could we forget our great leader's birthday?" he asked as Guldo rolled his large eyes.

"You must have been planning this for months. I'm amazed at all this. Where did you get the requisitions for the supplies?"

"We didn't get supplies. We got them from the land around us," Guldo said as he held up a small box. "This is for you, captain. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ginyu opened the box and stared at the badges for a moment then wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything. I don't deserve a fine group like you," he said and sniffed loudly.

"Don't fret captain. You mean a lot to us, doesn't he boys?" Jeice asked and the others nodded their heads. "Besides, where would the Ginyu Force be without you?"

"You're right. Well, let's get the festivities out of the way then. We still need to finish our mission for Lord Frieza and I'm supposed to send off a report as soon as I can," Ginyu said and picked up a glass that Burter had set in front of him. It was going to be a happy birthday after all, Ginyu mused as he watched Recoome balance a plate on his index finger. And if he had the entire day free, he would have stayed to watch them. But days, even birthdays were not free when it came to dealing with Frieza. But, they hadn't forgotten him and that's what Ginyu valued most out of that particular birthday. 


End file.
